


Nygmobblepot Love

by Ghost_Fox_Goddess



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Fox_Goddess/pseuds/Ghost_Fox_Goddess
Summary: Ed and Oswald are friends (they became friends again, because I don't like them not being friends). Ed spends the day with Oswald and Martin. He ends up confessing his feelings to Oswald which leads to kissing, then sex.-It is not as bad as that might seem: I am terrible with summaries as you might have guessed. Just give it a go.Warning: don't read if you don't like.





	Nygmobblepot Love

**Author's Note:**

> Text in italics is Martin when he writes down.

The day went quickly as the birds flew above. Oswald always liked to watch them on occassion when he was free. After a stressful couple of months involving Ed betraying him for Lee, a sort of partnership with Butch, Jerimiah Valeska and pratcicaly everything.

After Ed over heard Jim talking to Lee, Ed had left to see Oswald to try and convince him to start over. Oswald agreed hesitantly, questioning if it was a trick, that he would betray him and go to Lee again. Ed sighed and disagreed, he had come to terms with everything that has happened and wanted to be his friend again. After that, Ed led him to Martin. They took Martin back to the mansion. Ed had been friendly enough to steal him some money. It took some getting used to but Ed was welcomed to his home any time.

-

"Oswald?" Ed called out as he entered the mansion. After walking in his spotted Oswald sat with Martin on the sofa: Oswald talking and Martin scribbling away on his note pad.

"Ed?" Oswald turned round with a slight smile on his face "take a seat."

Ed nodded slightly and sat on a chair opposite them.

"Who wants to go for a walk?" Ed asked.

Martin nodded enthusiastically then looked at Oswald.

_Please. It will be fun_

"Sure, why not?" Oswald faked a smile.

 -

Martin jumped in excitement when Ed brought them all ice cream. They wondered down the path towards the exit of the park. Ed kept smiling in the direction of them both, mainly Oswald, and stopped when they heard a voice behind them.

"Ed?" the voice said.

"Barbara" Ed replied flatly.

"I didn't know you had two kids" Barbara replied.

"What?" Ed said confused "What are you going on about? I haven't got time for this."

Barbara went to open her mouth and then shut it as she realised who it was.

"Did you just call me a child?" Oswald asked angrily.

"Well you're small enough to be one" Barabara teased.

"I am **not** a child. Do **not** call me a **child**. I am a grown man for crying out loud!" Oswald declared loudly, giving death stares at Barbara.

"If you say so, Ozzie" Barbara laughed and walked off.

Before Oswald could react, Ed placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"She's not worth it" Ed replied.

Oswald just huffed in response. Martin and Ed smiled, suppressing laughs.

"It is not funny" Oswald said to them.

 "Maybe a bit" Ed replied, unable to lose his smile.

Oswald rolled his eyes as the three of them walked back to the mansion.

-

They unlocked the door and walked in. It was getting closer to the evening now, the sun slowly setting and the temperature sinking. The house was empty except for a couple of staff. Owald dissmissed them for the rest of the day and sat down at the sofa. Martin quickly excused himself as he had homework to do. He left with a mischievious smile on his face as he left Ed with Oswald. The door closed slowly, not a single sound was made. Ed stepped closer and sat next the Oswald.

"Did you like today?" Ed asked quietly, eyes reaching Oswald's.

"Except for the part where I was mistaken as a child" Oswald said, earning a small chuckle from Ed "I enjoyed it. Maybe one day we can all do it again."

Ed rotated himself a bit to face Oswald "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" Oswald said puzzled, his hands fiddling in his lap.

"When we were friends. Before-. Back when we were happy" Ed answered, watching Oswald tense a bit at the question.

"Yes. Everything was a lot easier. Until I ruined everything" Oswald replied truthfully.

"Same" Ed agreed "It was for nothing-"

"What do you mean?" Oswald asked, a frown appearing.

"I betrayed and shot you just because you killed her and loved me when i didn't-" Ed started.

"Why do you keep bringing this up?" Oswald asked annoyed.

"Because I lied. I just didn't like being betrayed. You killed her so you died. I couldn't forgive you for that, you were supposed to be my friend and you lied to my face" Ed sighed, he could see that Oswald wanted to say something but he was glad that this time he chose to stop and listen to him. "If you had just told me how you feel, then we wouldn't be here. I would have left Isabella in a heartbeat for you. Because... Because this whole time from when I first met you in the GCPD... I have loved you. If you has just told me instead of doing what you did, I would have told you back that I love you. And I still do."

Oswald sat there in silence, mouth slightly open. He didn't move. Ed became nervous.

"Oswald? Are you ok?" Ed asked, Oswald just sat there "I've finally made Oswald speechless."

Ed waved a hand in front of his face, causing a reaction.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" Ed smirked.

"Not funny. Did... Did you mean what you said?" Oswald asked.

"Every word" Ed answered "Now the question is: Do you still love me?"

"I never stopped" Oswald said looking down.

Ed smiled softly and reached for Oswald's face, tilting it upwards. They leaned closer, until their lips met softly and gently. Ed closed his eyes and focused on the one thing that mattered the most at the moment: Oswald. Leaving him was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He pulled Oswald by the front of his suit and closed all distance between their bodies. The kiss caught fire and all he could see behind his eyes were gold sparks. All he could focus on right now was Oswald. Oswald's hands held them together as they kissed, they pressed closer as Ed repositioned them so he was stradling Oswald. His hands fumbled with the buttons of the shirts to get at Oswald's bare skin underneath.

It was a long, embarrassing time before they remembered that anyone could just walk in on them. They stood up slowly, still kissing. Ed picked up Oswald, who now had his legs wrapped around Ed's middle. Ed walked them up the stairs towards the bedroom quietly to not disturb Martin who was busy with 'work'.

They entered the room and the door closed behind them as quiet as they can. Ed pushed Oswald up against the wall, kissing a sweet and careful line down his neck, starting from behind his ear to the base of his throat. Ed redirected them to the bed, pulling Oswald down, then he collapsed lightly on top of him. Ed placed his lips to his neck. He tasted him, it was the best taste ever, better than every one else. Ed bit down, hoping to leave a mark on his pale skin. Oswald gave a moan and pushed into the contact. He ran his fingers up under Oswald's shirt, learning the shape of his body. Confidently, Ed stated to undo the buttons of their shirts, leaving them both half naked. They admired each other, then Ed lent down, skin touching skin. Oswald felt the difference from the cool fabric to warm hands as Ed's curious hands explored him. The continued to feel each other, fingers running down scars. Ed traced every freckle on Oswald's face, gently moving across until he reached his mouth. he stroked his thumb across it gently then leaned fowards, kissing him again. Ed licked the bottom of Oswald's lip. He took the hint and opened a bit, their tongues met, engaging in a small battle.

"I love you" Ed stated, breaking the kiss.

"I love you too" Oswald replied, leaning up to kiss Ed.

The broke apart again and stood up. Oswald glanced at the clock. It was getting on for half nine. Oswald reached up on his toes and gave Ed a kiss.

"Martin should be going to bed now. Get settled in and i'll be back in a minute" Oswald announced, putting his shirt on and making himself look more decent. He left with a limb slowly, Ed's eyes on him lovingly.

-

Oswald closed the door as he entered the room. He put Martin to bed quickly so he could be with Ed.

"That was quicker than I thought" Ed commented from behind him on the bed. Oswald turnd around to find him lying under the covers only in his briefs.

Ed stretched his arms out beckoning him to join him with a huge smile on his face. Oswald rolled his eyes at Ed's dramatic actions and stripped to his briefs as well. Ed pulled the covers back quickly and pulled Oswald under to join him. Ed crashed him lips apon his roughly and wrapped his arms around him, surrounding him with his love.

"Isn't it a bit early to go to bed?" Oswald asked.

"We're not going to bed" Ed smirked, pulling Oswald closer "We are only staying in bed."

Ed leaned closer to Oswald and kissed him slowly, then rolled him over so Ed was on the top. Ed smirked as he began kissing Oswald along his neck, while he sneaked his hands up under Oswalds white shirt. He undid the buttons (ripping off most, but Oswald didn't seem to mind) and rubbed his nipples with his fingers, causing Oswald to gasp and moan when the taller man grinded up against him. Oswald was trying his best to keep himself quiet, as Martin was in bed and they didn't really want Martin to hear them. Oswald let out a quiet moan as Ed left kisses along his body and touched him.

Ed moved downward and traced the bulge of Oswald's trousers with his finger, smirking at Oswald. Ed undid Oswald's trousers and threw them on the floor with the shirt. Only two layer of clothing remained: both of their boxers. Ed Pulled Oswald's off quickly and took in his naked form, loving every second of it. He then took off his own, leaving them both naked.

Ed started to touch Oswald's cock, massaging it slowly and placing a finger over his lips, shushing him. This turned out to be hard, Ed was really good and knew how to pleasure him. Ed let go and moved his head down his body, slowly licking him until he reached his cock. He took it into his mouth, sucking him off with his tongue, Oswald found it harder and harder to be silent, letting off moans that turned Edon more and more.

After a while Oswald reached his climax, Ed swallowed everybit and looked up at him. They both smiled at each other and Ed leaned closer, giving Oswald another kiss. He could taste himself on him but that didn't matter. Ed reached to the side, stretching his arm across, and grabbed a small bottle of lube. He undid it and covered his cock in it and his fingers. He looked at Oswald waiting for approval. Oswald nodded quickly and Ed placed a finger inside him, thrusting quickly. Oswald moaned and arched into the touch. Ed smiled and added another finger, thrusting harder. After more moans were given, he added a third finger.

He removed his fingers and lined himself up. He inserted his cock inside of Oswald. He thrusted back and forth, hard. Oswald legs wrapped around Ed's middle, pulling him closer. Oswald moaned more, repeating Ed's name over and over. Ed went harder and harder, kidding Oswald some more. Oswald's hands reached Ed's hair, massaging his head and playing with strands. He kept going, hands trailing down Oswald's chest, stroking him. Ed cummed inside of Oswald shortly after. He removed himself and lyed down next to his lover. They looked at each other, grins formed on their faces.

"Lets do that again some time?" Ed said in a jokey tone, his eyes staring at Oswald's amazed.

"Sure, how does tomorrow sound?" Oswald said in a similar tone.

Ed didn't reply, he just stroked Oswald's hair and pulled him closer. They pulled the covers back and held each other before they closed their eyes to go to sleep.

"I love you" Ed said, eyes closed and holding Oswald close to him like a life support.

"I love you too" Oswald replied, head placed on Ed's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone that has read this, please leave Kudos and comments. Comments help me become better.


End file.
